As the use of portable wireless devices and other mobile devices increases, the availability of valuable services offered over these devices may also increase. Mobile phones may be used for activities such as: electronic banking, online shopping, stock brokerage, other services, and/or the like. Various creative software applications have been developed to enable these portable devices to perform a wide variety of applications from gaming, GPS navigation, emails, scientific and engineering activities, and/or the like.
Some people purchase goods and services using credit cards, debit cards, and/or the like. Cell phone may be used to electronically purchase goods and services instead of using a credit card. A cellular phone may be configured as a payment device for purchases from merchants, service providers, and/or the like. Cellular device may employ wireless cellular service(s) to process financial transaction(s). Cellular telephone payment device(s) and network(s) may replace conventional credit cards and cash payments at the time of purchase. The need for both merchant machine(s) and credit card(s) may be minimized in performing financial transaction(s).
While the services offered over mobile devices may become more valuable, the need for security may gain importance. Also, wireless networks and protocols may become more complicated. Wireless propagation fading and higher bit error rates may introduce new challenges for transmission of data. Wireless networks may offer a variety of services with different qualities of service. A packet may traverse through multiple nodes in a heterogeneous wireless and/or wireline network to reach to a destination on the Internet. There may be a need to enhance the purchase process including security, packet transmission, packet processing, and/or the like.